


Dream not found/ "Dont Lie"

by Strawberry_bannana



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_bannana/pseuds/Strawberry_bannana
Summary: Where George  finally  meets up with his two best friends, that one wish he longed for.  They meet up in a hotel  but who knows what will happen.Im not good at writing  fucking summarys  this is the best i can do lol. Oop
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Dream not found/ "Dont Lie"

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER 1

DO NOT COPY/ STEAL MY WORK I ALSO DON'T NOT SHIP THE REAL LIFE PEOPLE THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY AND IT IS ONLY FICTION , DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY

warnings: none really/ slight angst maybe

\-----------------------

George woke up, golden beams shining through his blinds slowly waking up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock, around 7:30 A.m .He got up and went through his drawer, grabbing some jeans, blue hoodie, his merch to be specific, some socks, a shirt and boxers. He then walked into his side bathroom and undressed himself, turning on the warm water and slipping in, closing the curtains behind him and washing himself off.

  


After washing his hair and body he sat in the shower for around a good 5 minutes, just letting the water hit his hair. It fell off from the tips of his chestnut brown hair and onto his body to his feet beneath him. He sat there just thinking about what he would do today and who he would talk to, if he would do a stream, or maybe some coding for a new video, who knows. He turned off the faucet and muttered to himself as he pulled the curtains to the left and grabbed his towel, drying off his body and then stepping onto the fluffy rug, it felt nice but also being hit with the cold air made him shiver a little, giving him goosebumps. He grabbed his shirt and boxers slipping them on and applying deodorant and then slipped on the rest of his clothes. He looked into the mirror seeing his reflection, he touched his cheek and rubbed it a little, he felt a little more pale than usual but shrugged it off and decided to brush his teeth and his hair afterwards.

  


He walked out the bathroom And to his room creaking open the door and walking over to his bed where his nightstand was to the right, he reached over and grabbed his phone. He checked the notifications and saw some new messages from sapnap, he wondered why would he text him so early? He typed in his password and checked the message.

  


Sapnap texted, "hey I was wondering if u wanted to come with me and dream to a hotel and you know? spend some time together, finally meet us in real life"

  


George beamed and responded.

  


"Sure! That would be amazing!."

  


It didn't take long for sapnap to see the message and start typing.

  


"Ok good! I already found a flight that takes you to Tennessee, and another one heading to Florida, I'll buy them for you if you like."

  


George felt excited, thinking of finally meeting his friends after so long and not being able to meet up with them since he was so far away, it felt like a dream he never wanted to wake up from. He had thought about when it would be and so he asked

  


"Ok, also I'll help you with the tickets and a question, when will we be doing it?"

  


George hit send and waited for 2 minutes until he saw sapnap reply with 

  


"Oh! that's fine I may need help with the tickets anyways. Also it's next week so don't worry no need to rush, it will be on Thursday to be precise."

  


George sighed of relief, he was worried it might be at the last second and he couldn't be able to go, luckily it didn't. He was free next week and was glad he could take up this opportunity. George's phone had beeped and he looked down, sapnap had added onto the other message before, telling him.

  


"I already checked up with dream and he's totally ok with this and mostly as thrilled as you and I are."

  


George couldn't wait to see them, but he didn't want to worry too much about time, afraid it might go too slow and kill his excitement to see the two but he doubted it would.

  


"Great! Ok so I'm gonna start packing I'll text you later after I pack everything. I'll also have to get someone to watch my puppy so yeah, I'm going to be pretty busy for right now and stuff so see ya later!"

  


Sapnap read it and replied, "aight see ya later george, ttyl."

  


George was so giddy right now, he shut off his phone and immediately looked for his suitcase rummaging through his closet and finally finding it, after a while. He grabbed it and pulled it out, setting it on the bed and started grabbing his clothes, instantly folding his outfits and placing them in the suitcase. He thought about what else he may need and remembered his tooth brush and other things including hygiene, he came back with shampoo and conditioner and sealed it in a bag incase it may spill, a hair brush for his hair, his extra deodorant stick and some toothpaste for his toothbrush placing it in the other pocket of the suitcase. George thought some more about what he may need and thought, vlogging equipment, he grabbed his electronic bag, grabbed his laptop, his power pack,and including his chargers for both his phone and the other electronics he would be taking with him, placing it in there, slipping his go pro in as well. He gently yet quickly zipped it up, trying not to break his zipper. George Soon placed it in the suitcase along with everything else. He felt like all his stuff was ready so he decided to relax, but not for long being interrupted by his stomach growling slightly. He laughed a little and got up walking out, downstairs and into the kitchen making some food for himself. George made eggs, bacon, buttered toast and a glass of almond milk, it took him a good 10-15 minutes to make it. He placed it all on the plate and grabbed his glass heading upstairs and sat in his gaming chair setting it down on his table, turning on the monitor and hopping on minecraft. 

  


He was on a group call with badboyhalo, and sapnap just laughing and joking around with a casual Happy spirit from the three. Bad was chasing sapnap after sapnap stole bad materials, bad fell in the ravine that they were mining in, George watched while laughing like crazy . He felt so happy today after getting the invite to see sapnap and..dream, for some odd everytime he hears that name, dream, he would get butterflies in his stomach, like he was floating. George just thought of him as a friend, nothing more. He would often think of him more than that but quickly push it away and convince himself …Nothing More... Nothing more.. "nothing more-." He was cut off from his thoughts by hearing a familiar voice call for him.

  


"user has joined your channel."

  


It was him, it was dream, he blushed a little being unaware of the heat rushing to his cheeks. Dream was joking around the second he got on, greeting everyone with a "hello!" and "how are you guys?" Everyone responded except George, he was silent, a little too silent, people may have thought he went mute by then. He kept thinking of what to say nothing came to mind ,he was becoming more and more flushed as the seconds passed and dream was still on, he started questioning himself about why was he blushing? Did he have a fever? Why was he acting so odd now that dream was here, before George could question himself anymore he was snapped back into reality by someone calling his name, his face went back to a pale color after seeing it was sapnap.

  


"Hey George, are you ok? You went silent for a while."

  


Sapnap sounded a little worried, but got reassured by George everything was ok and he just didn't know what to say at the moment.

  


"Oh, well ok just make sure you tell us you're going silent before ditching on us hehe." Sapnap joked. 

  


George smiled and laughed a little.

  


"Yeah I get it sapnap now hush hehe."

  


All of sudden George heard dream cut in. He jolted and instantly got flushed again.

  


"Hey George!"

  


George's heart pounded hearing his name being called by dream. He didn't know what to do, but his mind just went with it and responded

  


"Hey dream! how are you?"

  


George just realized what he said and wasn't flustered by it but surprised he did it without his full conscious, yet he shrugged it off and went with it. He heard dream reply, he could hear the grin in dreams voice.

  


"I'm fine! How are you gogy?"

  


George felt flushed by this nickname, everytime dream called him it, it made him really happy for some odd reason, he just liked the sound of it coming from dream.

  


"I'm ok dream, it's nice to hear you're doing ok."

  


George had rubbed his cheeks trying to make his pink tint on them go back to normal, but to no avail. He sat there and talked with dream acting as cool as possible, even though inside he just wanted to bury his face into his pillow and sit there in his shame.

  


"So! are you excited to see me and sapnap finally?"

  


George immediately responded, all of his thoughts were washed away by the feeling of excitement, the feeling that he would get to meet them, the wish, he always wanted to see them, him.

  


"Of course I am. I've always wanted to see you two for so long, no offense bad." 

  


Bad took no offense and told him it was fine and laughed. George couldn't help but get so giddy about this, like he could bounce off the walls at any moment just by hearing he was going to see them in half a week, because technically sapnap announced it on Wednesday, today.

  


"I'm glad to hear that you're so happy to see us soon!"

  


Dream responded, George just wanted to hug both sapnap and dream all of it was so much to take in but yet so exciting, like an uproar in a stadium.

  


"Honestly, I feel like I could pass out from how excited I am right now hehe, I never thought this would actually be happening."

  


George's mind was filled with all the ideas of what dream, him and sapnap could all do when they got together, he was so happy. 

  


\----------

George was saying goodbye to bad and sapnap as wished them a good night's rest, they both left at the same time hearing the ping.

  


"User has left your channel."

"User has left your channel." 

  


It was only Dream and George. George was just becoming a hot mess, not knowing what to say to dream, he was nervous, the silence was nice but also drove George worrisome, being alone with dream in a call made his heart pound. He had no idea what to do nor how to stop this feeling.

  


"So, I what me and sapnap were planning on going to the beach with you guys, since we're going to a hotel in miami on the beach side. It's beautiful."

  


Dream broke the silence by telling George his idea and George immediately felt better not hearing dead silence from the other one.

  


"Really?! That's amazing. I would love to do that!"

  


George loved the water, everytime going to the ocean he could smell the sea breeze. The salty air was soothing, seeing the low tide and high tide come in each day and how the moon would reflect off the ocean and each star included. He loved watching the constellations, how the stars align, creating different unique patterns.

  


"Hehe, yeah I was thrilled for it too."

  


Dream laughed as he responded, he never knew that George liked the beach, he started doubting how well he knew George in a joking manner. He wondered what George would want to do.

  


"Hey George, what would you want to do when we get there?"

  


George was surprised by the sudden question. What would they want to do?

  


Georgw thought then spoke up "Well maybe we could play some games, go out and get ice cream, maybe buy some antiques or take pictures, I really don't know what it's like in florida."

  


Dream was fond of the plans and took a liking to them. George usually had good ideas, he would love to show george and sapnap how beautiful flordia could be aside from idiotic people.

  


"Those are some nice ideas, maybe we'll do just that."

  


George was happy hearing that dream agreed to some dorky ideas of his, it made him happy.

  


"Really? Oh wow hehe, I wasn't expecting that but I'm glad to hear you agree!"

  


Dream laughed, hearing george happy was just enough to make him smile himself and him acting stupid sometimes was just other things that added onto george's amazing, yet confusing personality.

  


"You confuse me with the things you do george." Dream had joked

  


George burst into laughter and it made dream laugh, they were both laughing, it was a nice and sweet moment for the both of them.

  


"The feeling is a mutual dream!"

  


Dream was still laughing with him, trying to catch his breath wheezing slightly.

  


"Name one thing I do that confuses you!"

  


Dream screeches slightly, making George laugh even more almost falling out of his chair.

  


"You compliment me out of nowhere or say random stuff that confuses me so much hehe."

  


George calmed slightly, still acting giddy as he calmed his breathing. On the other hand, Dream was wheezing like the tea kettle he is.

  


"Because I feel like you need to be complimented, I can't help that i confuse you with that hehe!"

  


George blushed a little, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

  


"R-really?"

  


Dream had noticed the change of George's tone, not in a bad way.

  


"Heh yeah, I don't know I just feel like you secretly doubt yourself."

  


George immediately felt called out, he rubbed his head and sighed.

  


"Somewhat."

  


Dream fell silent, curiosity killed him, what did George mean by somewhat?

  


"What do you mean?"

  


George had too fallen silent, soon emitting a sigh, not knowing how to explain it.

  


"I somewhat doubt my self worth often, but not alot it's only when I think too much of my thoughts, it gets to me I guess."

  


Dream felt a little worried about George and decided he needed some reassurance.

  


"Oh, well. I think you're amazing, smart, talented-"

  


"Oh my God dream, stop, no." The blush on his cheeks burned slightly brighter and he rubbed them a little.

  


"-unique, handsome and absolutely adorable." Dream finished and laughed slightly.

  


George blushed and felt a little annoyed by this but felt better, like dream's reassurance helped.

  


"Oh my Lord dream, thank you, I actually kinda needed that." 

  


Dream smiled, knowing his words helped the smaller man on the other side of the screen. He felt proud of himself.

  


"No problem George, I'm always here for you, I'll always be here for you."

  


"Thank you again dream." George thanked him a second time.

  


George was smiling softly, then yawned, stretching out his arms a little.

  


"I'm tired, I should head to bed dream."

  


Dream whined and sighed in defeat.

  


"Oh alright sleep well, gogy, bye."

  


"Bye dream."

  


"User has left your channel." 

  


George hopped off his monitor and turned it off. He stood up and walked over to his bed laying down, placing his phone on charge , sitting on the top of the nightstand to his right. He rolled in his blankets thinking of dream. He counted the days.

  
  


George thought of the stars and wished that he would see dream soon, very soon.

  


"Once upon a star."

\-------------------------

Words:2,642 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first time writing a story. it's dream not found lol and i worked really hard again i don't ship the irl people only the characters. Even if I did ship the irl people I would never force it upon them or other people just in case someone gets the wrong idea. I apologize for any bad grammar and/or punctuation like so yeah but i still hope you enjoy i'll try my best to post as much as i can love you guys bye!


End file.
